Various techniques employed in attaching permanent magnets to annular back-up members in rotor assemblies for permanent magnet motors and other permanent magnet machines have been satisfactory in general but not completely without problems.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide an improved method of making a rotor of this type wherein the method steps are simple and direct and yet result in a rotor which is exceptional in overall quality, exhibits the highest degree of structural integrity, and provides excellent operating characteristics.